


Special Song

by otomiyatickles



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Teasing, Tickling, playful tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: (Set during high school period)The guys just wanna play their music for their lovely Mafuyu, but Mafuyu seems to be too busy spacing out.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi & Satou Mafuyu, Kashima Hiiragi & Yagi Shizusumi, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Special Song

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry [@wertzunge](https://tmblr.co/mUssCjPPw6elhQMWu64WnnQ) I can’t believe I lost track of prompts even when I only had a few haha, I completely forgot! Anyway thanks for sending [yours](https://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/post/625823522467512320/4k-followers), these guys kind of make me wanna cry. I included Shizusumi as well because he’s part of the gang. Also let this fic pretend there’s nothing of that painful heartwrenching angst around!

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬♩ ♪ ♫ ♬♩ ♪ ♫ ♬♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

“--Guys! Guys, stop,” Yuki said in the middle of their music, and what had been a joyful tune came to an abrupt halt. Mafuyu opened an eye to see Yuki point at him.

“Is he falling asleep on us?” Hiiragi asked. Yuki sighed and walked towards Mafuyu and tapped him on the head.

“We’re playing you a special birthday song. The least you can do is listen,” he said. Mafuyu hummed.

“I was listening. I listen with my eyes closed,” he said. Part truth, part lies. He was listening, but he was also dozing off a little. He was quite sleepy today. 

“Bullshit. You guys saw it, he was just spacing out while we put all that effort to play him this special song!” Yuki said.

“Special song? Isn’t it just a general birthday song?” Mafuyu asked. Yuki glared at him, and he gulped. 

“Ah, I mean.. I _do_ appreciate it. Play it again,” he said with a smile. Yuki sighed, exchanged glances with Hiiragi and Shizusumi and finally stepped back in position and continued to play. Mafuyu automatically closed his eyes after the first few seconds. The famous happy birthday song sounded really modern and catchy. He liked what they had done to the song. He nodded his head to the melody a little.

“See!” His eyes snapped back open when Yuki came storming at him again.

“This time I really was listening,” he said.

“This time hm? So you _were_ spacing out just now,” Hiiragi said, putting down his guitar and walking towards him as well. Mafuyu searched for words.

“....Wasn’t,” he said. Shizusumi asked for their attention by doing a few quick drums.

“Mafuyu’s right, it is a birthday song, for him. Maybe we’ll keep his attention if he sings along,” he suggested. Mafuyu frowned.

“I don’t sing,” he said. 

“You do sing! I heard you last time in the shower, it was totally -” 

“Ah, I know a way to keep his attention and to make him sing,” Hiiragi butted in, and all of them including Mafuyu looked at him in confusion.

“Like?” Yuki asked. Mafuyu nodded. Hiiragi smirked and put down his instrument.

“Well~” he said as he merrily pranced to where Mafuyu was sitting. He stood behind him and Mafuyu had only a split second to feel threatened before he was under attack.

“Like this,” Hiiragi said, and suddenly Mafuyu felt ten fingers on his torso, five on each side, tickling him, and his voice made a sudden loud noise that made the others laugh in amazement.

“HAHAha-nowhaha Hirahaha-aahh!” Mafuyu laughed, arching his back and trying to squirm his way out of this, and he inwardly screamed when a smirking Yuki approaced him as well.

“Good thinking, good thinking! That’ll indeed keep him sharp. Here, let me help~” Mafuyu gasped when Yuki sat down on top of his lap, straddling him, and instantly aimed for his armpits. From the front: Yuki tickling his underarms, from behind: Hiiragi tickling his sides and ribs, quick and nimble fingers running and wiggling up and down. 

He went berserk, “AYAhaaha! Sahaa-sorrehehehe! I’ll lihihsten!” he roared, his feet stomping helplessly as he fought against the two guys attacking him with tickles. The stool he was sitting on moved a little because of all of his movements, but Hiiragi quickly held both his shoulders to prevent Mafuyu and Yuki to fall over. The moment they were in balance again, his fingers instantly returned to poke at his ribs.

“Now that’s a singing voice,” Hiiragi said when Mafuyu literally squealed.

“AHAha! Shi-eehehe! Shizu-chahahaan! Hehehelp!” he called out for his third friend. He heard how Shizusumi put down his drumsticks and headed their way as well.

“Hehehelp!” Mafuyu laughed again when he heard Shizusumi come closer. He then felt a hand on his ankle. And another hand that took off his shoe. His eyes widened.

“Good one Shizusumi!” Hiiragi encouraged, and Mafuyu banged his head backwards against him as he felt Shizusumi tickle his foot.

“EEeeheheh! No fahahair! Gaha- _guuuys_!” he whined. There was so much to feel, the tickling sensations were anywhere, and then most importantly, Yuki’s pretty face was right in front of him. Smiling, Yuki leaned in and kissed his cheek despite Mafuyu’s loud laughter.

“Sure enjoying yourself hm? You don’t listen to our music, but at least you know to make your own,” he said. Mafuyu shrieked slightly when Yuki’s fingers scribbled downwards and tickled his stomach. With Yuki straddling him he couldn’t even avoid the sensation a little bit. He threw his head back again and howled, but Yuki cupped both his cheeks and kissed his cheek again, then his lips, forcing him to close his mouth. 

“Hmhmhmh!” The kiss muffled his laughter, and he wanted to scream when this time Hiiragi was the one to exploit the sensitivity of his armpits. He could feel him scratch at both spots from behind, fingers wiggling and poking, doing anything to make him suffer.

“Ahaha-Thahaaim-Time! Time ououhout!” he finally cried after he managed to break free from the kiss. The torturous ticklish sensations he was feeling on his foot stopped first. Then Hiiragi stopped, and of course, Yuki was the last one to get his lovely dirty fingers off his poor ticklish body.

“That was unnecessary,” Hiiragi said to Yuki about that kiss, and Yuki stuck out his tongue.

“Never unnecessary,” he said smugly. He then ruffled Mafuyu’s hair.

“There. We got your attention now, singer-guy? We won’t hesitate to do it again,” he said. Mafuyu nodded quickly. 

“Yes, yehehes,” he giggled. Shizusumi chuckled and went back to play drums, and the others picked up their guitars to continue their special song.

“Again, from the beginning! One - two - three!” This time Mafuyu was sure not to close his eyes, even if that was how he liked to listen to the music. He stared especially at Yuki who looked absolutely gorgeous as he played. He smiled. 

“I love it,” he said after they finished playing.

“Just a regular birthday song hm?” Yuki said with a smug face, and he walked towards him and kissed his cheek again. Mafuyu giggled when the kisses went towards his ear, feeling ticklish again, and he shrugged.

“I-it’s a special song, you’re right. I like it, thanks guys!” he said. To express his gratitude to his friends for personalizing a birthday song for him, he tricked Yuki by making him think he’d kiss him, but then quickly put him in a gentle strangle hold while he poked at his side.

“HE-Hehehey!” Yuki cackled, and Mafuyu smirked at the others.

“As a special birthday gift, I’d like some revenge. If you two help me here, you’ll be spared~” he said playfully. Both Hiiragi and Shizusumi looked shocked at his bold move, but were quick to join in.

“Our pleasure!” And so the next one to sing as loud as Mafuyu did was Yuki, who was more ticklish than he ever admitted. 


End file.
